The Consequence of Lieing
by Sawny94
Summary: A sequel to "Taming the Sea Monster." Newly married Renesmee has lied to Jacob, now she must face the consequences of her behavior. This story will contain spanking, and this story is also non-cannon - If you don't like then do not read.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the sequel scene to "Taming the Sea Monster" I promised taking place after Jake and Ness are married. Right now it is just a one shot but if I get enough positive reviews then I will expand the story (therefore if you like then please let me know).**

**Warning - this story does contain consensual spanking (both parties have agreed to this life style), if you do not like this then do not read!!!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own the Twilight saga or the characters.**

Jake's POV

Jacob was angry, most of his rage was directed at one person, his wife of nine months, Renesmee. Ness had always brought out Jake's most passionate emotions, but he didn't think that he had ever felt quite this angry with her, not even when she ruined his bike. He had every right to be upset though. In less then 24 hours she had unexpectedly left their home, threw a temper tantrum in which she deliberately acted against his wishes for revenge, and if that was not enough, she topped it all off by lying to him.

Yesterday was Ness's ninth birthday, it would be her first birthday celebration in which her vampire family would not be there. They had all moved away from Forks after Ness and Jake got married following Charlie's death. He planned on spoiling her on her birthday; breakfast in bed, flowers, presents, and multiple mind-blowing orgasms. The kicker was a nice dinner out on a Friday night, this was something they were never able to do. Jake had patrol duty every Friday night from 4 pm till 8:30, and with the unpredictability of vampire sightings they could never count on his being home by 8:30 making concrete plans and dinner reservations impossible. This Friday night Jared agreed to relieve Jake an hour early so that they could make an 8:30 dinner reservation, unfortunately nobody told the group of five hunting vampires who arrived in the territory at 7 about that. The vampires split, going into two directions and everyone was needed to help. When Jake called to explain Nessie did not take the news well, even when he promised to make it up to her that night when he got home and reminded her that he was taking Saturday off of work to be with her as well. "Obviously your pack is more important to you then me! Don't even bother yourself, I'd rather spend my birthday with somebody else anyway. I am sure that Ryan would be more then happy to take me out for my birthday," (Ryan had been one of Nessie's study partners in Biology last semester. His obvious attraction to her was a nuisance to Jake).

Wolves are rather possessive creatures and tend to react, especially sexually, in an animalistic manner. Jake trusted his wife's faithfulness but could not stop the wolves need to mark his territory, or in this case, his woman. Jake had a rather vivid flashback of Ness and his 'conversation' about Ryan. Wanting to make sure that Ryan, Ness, and everyone else within hearing distance understood whom she belonged to Jake had demonstrated this wolf possessiveness by fucking Ness (loudly) against the bathroom wall of the library. With each hard thrust into her he growled, "Who do you belong to?" _"You Jake, I belong to you."_ "That's right you're mine." "Who else can make you cum so hard?" _"Just you, only you Jake."_ "Mine. You belong to ME. No one but ME." After screaming her release they left the library leaving a red faced, and clearly jealous Ryan, and narrowly missing a brush with library security. Although he knew she was baiting him, Jake could not stop the growl that erupted from his chest at the thought of Ryan spending time with his wife. "You had better not. Believe me, you won't like what I will do to him or to you if I find out he took you out anywhere!!" this statement was met with a click as she disconnected.

As much as he wanted to deal with her, he did not have the luxury of time. Instead, Jake figured that he would bring home some of Nessie's favorite Chocolate Cinnamon Cake and a bottle of wine and talk to her. When he got home at 9 Nessie was nowhere in sight, all that was left was a note which read _With Alice. Later._ She had signed the note R C. Jake tried throughout the night and into the day calling her cell phone but she would not answer. At 10 am Alice managed to phone Jake letting him know that Ness was safe, that they were shopping, and Ness would be home in the afternoon.

With a build up of nervous energy and an extended period of waiting time ahead of him Jake decided to go into the shop and get a little work done. It was there that he found out about his wife's behavior. Word was getting around that Ness was visiting local shops wearing a new large ruby necklace and ring. Jake had worked hard over the last 9 years earning a college degree in engineering and starting an auto shop just outside of the reservation with the pack. But it was the investing that Jake did, with the help of Alice that had earned him a small fortune. Living in a lower class community with many struggling families Jake felt that buying expensive cars, electronics, clothes, and jewelry would be in poor taste. While they lived on the reservation they would live modestly, using their money to invest in a business employing residents, donating money to the school, etc. Ness was punishing Jacob with a passive aggressive temper tantrum. (He had to concede that at least she had moved on from her aggressive temper tantrums) Regardless it needed to stop, so Jake called Ness one more time to talk about her behavior. However, Nessie denied any wrongdoing claiming that Alice had bought her the jewelry. It was the phone call that Jake made to Alice that revealed the truth, his wife had lied to him. Along with the anger Jake felt at her behavior, there was a deep-seated pain and a gnawing fear. That was the part that hurt the most, that she had lied to him, and he was NOT going to put up with it.

He was glad to have the time it took the clean up the shop and drive home in order to calm down. Jake had vowed that he would never punish Ness while mad, afraid of losing control and harming her. There was a line between the hard spanking she was going to receive and the beating he could give her if he let his rage take over that he would never cross. But there was no two ways about it Ness had earned herself a trip over Jake's knee today.

This was not the first time that Jake had had to spank his wife. Usually Jake enjoyed spanking her, she had the most amazing ass, supple and firm, he got hard just thinking about watching her pale skin turn pink then red and the smell of her arousal with each smack and caress. In their nine months of wedded bliss there had been the occasional erotic spankings that they both enjoyed. But there had also been spankings that neither Jake nor Nessie enjoyed, the rarer punishment spankings that she had earned once by hunting alone and again when she almost got into a fist fight with a lady on the Rez. But this spanking would prove different. It would be a hard bare ass spanking, and she had earned five licks with his belt as well, it would be the hardest spanking she had ever earned. There was no place in a marriage for lying, it would eat away at the very foundation, slowly rotting away till there is nothing left. Jake would not let that happen, from the beginning he stressed the seriousness of lying, stating that doing so would bring down a harsh punishment. So as much as he regretted what he would have to do, his resolution was unwavering in taking care of his wife.

As Jake walked through the door he could hear her heartbeat and the uneven cadence of her breath that attested her nervousness. He walked to the kitchen where she waited for him. He breathed a sigh of relief that she had not bolted again and called out, "Renesmee Black follow me to the dining room, we have a lot to discuss tonight young lady."

He half expected her to disobey him and run but he could hear her soft footsteps as she followed him into the room. "Come sit down," he said as he reached to pull her onto his lap.

She had other ideas, and evaded his grasp bolting across the room shaking her head, "No, I don't want you to spank me."

"Well, your behavior says otherwise my little brat," he replied as he moved closer.

"But I didn't do anything wrong!!! YOU blew me off on my birthday so I did something for myself. If you punish me for that then you're just a bully and an asshole . . . NO!!!!!" she shrieked as he grabbed her.

Getting a grip on her waist he lifted her off the ground and walked to the chair and proceeded to sit down pulling her across his lap. She struggled in vain as his arm locked her into position around her waist and threw one of his legs over hers. Immediately his hand began cracking down painfully on her upturned bottom. "You don't get to decide whether or not you get spanked, I decide. When I tell you to come over, you will do so young lady. Are ready to talk now?"

"Yes," she answered knowing that he had not even begun her punishment yet.

Jake's hands turned Ness over so that she was sitting on his lap. Despite her promise to talk Ness's eyes burned into Jake's. "Renesmee why couldn't I be with you on your birthday?"

"Because you are an asshole and you don't care about me at all," she pouted.

He was expecting that and yet still could feel the frustration building up. He quickly turned her back over his knee, this time lifting her skirt, and slapped her naughty bottom twice with his powerful hand. His wife was usually very happy, sweet, and kind, yet still even as an adult sometimes when she didn't get her way she becomes a brat. "I think that we need to continue this conversation over my knee," his hand rested on her vulnerable backside, "I know this is your first birthday without your family and I wanted to make it special. I wanted more then anything to be with you, but we had to deal with those vampires that came into the area. That is my job, it is what I have to do. I can't turn my back on my responsibility, I HAVE to keep everyone safe. I thought you understood that. I thought you accepted that when you married me."

Jake could hear the pain and some remorse in her voice, "I know, you're one of the most honorable people I know, and I love you for it, I do, but it sucks. I wanted you with me on my birthday, NOT the day after my birthday."

"You have every right to be disappointed, and as much as I hate doing it unfortunately there will be times in the future when I will disappoint you again. But that did not give you the right to act like a brat. What did I tell you about spending money?"

"You told me that just because we have money does not mean that we are going to flaunt it. There are people here that have to scrape enough money to feed their families and buying extravagant stuff will not help anybody," she droned.

"Renesmee Black, I am serious, these people, MY people, don't have much except their pride. And today you wounded it with another temper tantrum. You got your revenge, you embarrassed me by showing off your thousands of dollars worth of jewelry and you humiliated them," his tone stern, "So where is this ring and necklace?"

Tears of guilt were welling in her eyes as she replied, "They're in the kitchen."

"Bring them here," he ordered.

Nessie brought in the ruby necklace and ring set. The necklace included five blood red rubies the size of a thumbnail and one in the middle the size of a walnut, it was dripping with diamonds. The ring was equally as expensive with a large diamond encrusted ruby. The ironic thing about it was that Nessie didn't like jewelry this big, and rubies were her least favorite stone. Nessie stood in front of Jake showing him the jewelry, he could feel the anger building up again, "When you are mad at me then shout at me, tell me what is wrong. Don't do this passive aggressive tantrum bullshit, its disrespectful and manipulative. I know that I am not perfect, but I always treat you honestly and respectfully! By not talking to me you have made an even bigger mess, dragging more people into this!! I had to apologize to Alice for yelling at her for 'buying' you the jewelry when I found out YOU LIED!!! You will have to find a way to repair the damage to your relationship with the tribe. And lying to me is a HUGE breach of trust, something that could jeopardize our relationship, you will have to build back MY trust and faith in YOU!!," his voice was getting louder as he continued, "I will NOT put up with my wife lying to me, UNDERSTAND?!?!"

She nodded, "ANSWER ME," Jake roared.

"Yes Jake," she whimpered.

"Lies create problems, they drive huge wedges between people, wedges that only get deeper and deeper! What did I tell you would happen if you lied to me?" he asked.

Her voice quivered, "You will spank me, b b bare. And then you will use your belt."

"Today you will be spanked for your childish temper tantrum and for lying to me," he patted his lap indicating that she lay herself across it.

Nessie POV

She felt the odd combination of dread about the pain and humiliation that she was about to feel, and the tingling pleasure that had begun between her thighs at the thought of being spanked on her bare bottom by her husband. It was odd because she loved the fun erotic spankings that Jake gave her, and often found herself fantasizing about the punishment spankings after they occurred. But when the time would come for a punishment spanking she hated it. Even if she knew that it was a way for her to let go of the guilt and remorse she would feel for misbehavior, and even if she knew that once spanked her behavior would be forgiven, she often found it hard to submit to a spanking. But every time she went across Jake's knee he would put her bottom ablaze and spank all of the resistance out of her, till she submitted to his authority and admitted her wrongdoing. After spanking her, Jake would comfort her, making her feel safe, protected, forgiven, and loved.

The sting of the twelve swats she had received earlier was starting to fade as she lay across his lap. The tears began to threaten as guilt took over. She knew what she had done was wrong. Worse then anything was her remorse at Jake's anger. Knowing that he was upset with her, that she had jeopardized their marriage and his trust in her hurt the most. She knew she would never lie again, that she would be more understanding about his responsibilities, but she didn't know how she was going to repair the damage her behavior had done. She felt as his hands lifted her skirt up, and waited for his hands to pull her panties down as well. Instead she heard the whoosh of his hand raising back and heard the loud CRACK when his hand connected with her flesh. Unprepared she yelped, "Shit," as her body stiffened and prepared for the next volley of smacks.

She almost asked why he hadn't pulled her panties down and then thought better of it. She would take all the protection from his hand that she could get.

SMACK, "Taking off and leaving a note that says, "With Alice, Later" is NOT okay," SMACK, "Right," SMACK.

"Yes Jake," she gasped.

SMACK, "Not answering your cell phone ALL night is not okay," SMACK, "You will answer my calls or call me back right young lady."

SMACK, "Yes, I'm sorry Jake," she cried as the tears began to sting her eyes.

SMACK, "This childish behavior is unacceptable," SMACK.

Each smack delivered a flash of heat, which quickly faded into a growing sting. Inevitably the potent mixture of guilt, humiliation, and pain broke through her resolve not to cry out. SMACK, "Ahhhhh."

"Your actions today hurt not just me, but others as well. That is unacceptable." SMACK, SMACK.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. I'm sorry Jake. Please you don't have to punish me any more, I won't do it again. Please stop, I'll be good," she promised.

Suddenly his hand stopped, she breathed a sigh of relief. It worked, he was done. "I won't live like this Renesmee, you accepted me and this life, I can't change it for you, will you accept that sometimes my responsibilities will HAVE to come first?"

SMACK, "Oh!! Shiiiiiiit!!"

"Do you accept that?"

SMACK, "Ouch, Yes, yes Jake please stop please."

Jake's hands went to her waist and he stood her up. Grasping her chin he forced her to look him in the eye. "While we live here, we live comfortably. That may change later when we have to leave but till then YOU will do well to remember that. We will take the jewelry back to the store on Monday. Any of the penalties for returning them will be your responsibility. Understand?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Ok. Now pull down your underwear so that I can spank you for lying."

Despite the futility of her actions, Nessie shook her head. "Young lady, I am not going to ask you again," Jake warned.

Shivers of dread went down her spine with his words. Jacob spankings were painful enough when clothed, but bare, she knew that her ass would be in serious pain by the time he was done with it. Her face flushed with embarrassment as she pulled the last bit of silk down to her knees. She laid down revealing her shapely and firm bottom that had gone from ivory to pink as he pulled up her dress again. Grabbing the chair legs and bracing herself she wondered why she would feel embarrassed about baring herself to her husband now. He saw her naked on a daily basis, he was personally acquainted, on an intimate level, with every inch of her body, so why did her face burn with shame as she lay before him?

SMACK "You," SMACK "are," SMACK "not," SMACK "allowed," SMACK "to," SMACK "lie," SMACK "to me," SMACK, SMACK.

Now with nothing left to shield her from the force of his hand, he continued to land solid and hard swats to her reddened checks. No longer begging, Ness began to sob as she took in great gulps of air. Her legs kicked out as her body wiggled trying to avoid his hand.

"I will NOT," SMACK "tolerate lying. If you EVER," SMACK "lie to me again and this spanking will feel like paddy-cake." SMACK, SMACK.

"Y e e essss, Jaaake . . . I p p prom iiiiissse."

Jake's swats slowed down, but each strike became harder and harder. By slowing down every spank of his hand the sting was able to radiate and the ache would spread before applying a new powerful blow. He quit talking so that the only sound to be heard was the crack of his hand and Ness's sobbing. No longer struggling, Ness had submitted her trust and respect to her husband.

Ness knew it was almost over when she felt Jake's left knee raise up as he pulled her forward to finish on the tender area between her thighs and butt. SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK.

Jake lifted Ness up again for the third time, setting her on her feet before him. She was a little unsteady so he left his hands on her waist to keep her upright. "Do you want to take your strapping in here or in our bedroom?" he asked.

"B b bed ah ah ah rooooom," she managed to sob.

As they walked to the bedroom Jacob's hand rested on her lower back, offering her support as he moved her forward. During her previous spankings a feeling of comfort and safety would come over her knowing that Jake loved her and wanted to keep her safe and happy. But today those feelings weren't coming, she had hurt her husband by lying to him, the fact that he was upset with her made her heart feel heavy. She never wanted to make him feel this way again, but how could he trust her again, now that he knew she was a liar?

Jake piled three pillows at the end of the bed. "Lift your dress and lean over these pillows," he said as he began to pull his belt through the loops of his pants.

The dread increased threefold. "Jake . . . this is g g going to hurt . . . isn't it?"

She could see the remorse in his eyes, he didn't want to do this either. "I don't like hurting you Renesmee, but I need to make sure you realize how important honesty is in a marriage. I will always give you honesty and respect and I expect the same from you. I hope that the pain from this spanking will remind you not to lie to me again."

Ness was in place and she buried her face into her arms waiting for the bite of leather as it met flesh. Whish CRACK, white-hot pain flashed across her ass. Mercifully Jake applied the belt four more times in rapid succession. With each crack Ness let out a hoarse scream and sobbed in pain. With the last lick Jake dropped the belt and scooped his wife up into his arms. Seated on the bed he held her to him rocking her back and forth. "Its alright baby. It's all over now. I love baby. It's all right. It's all forgotten," he soothed her rubbing her back, stroking and kissing her hair, and wiping her face as she sobbed.

Jake eventually lay down on his back laying Ness on top of him. His hands massaged her back and rubbed her sore bottom, still naked after her spanking, her underwear lost somewhere between their dining room and bedroom. Listening to his heart beat and breathing in his familiar scent her sobs began to subside, Ness looked up, "I am sorry Jacob. I know how important your responsibilities are and I shouldn't expect to be more important then them . . ."

Jake's lips cut her off, brushing tender kisses across hers, his hand cupped her face. Finally he spoke, "Baby you are the most important thing in the whole world to me. Never think that you are second place to anything. But I have a great responsibility that takes sacrifice on my part. I know that it is unfair that you have to sacrifice as well, but I don't have a choice. This is kind of late to ask but, . . . are you okay with this? With living a life in which your husband could be called away . . . can you share me with the tribe and the pack? Are you willing to sacrifice as well?"

"Yes, as long as I can have you . . ." her eyes looked down and her lip pouted prettily as she said, "Jacob I will never lie again I promise."

"Okay," he said, his eyes filled with love, faith, and trust.

"But how can you forget, how can you forgive me? How can you ever trust me again now that you know I would lie? I ruined everything," her eyes filled with tears again.

Lovingly Jake brought her face down to his, he softy kissed her tears. "You assumed the responsibility for your behavior, and took your punishment like an adult. You promise not to lie again, right?" she nodded, "well then I trust you. Besides the reason you lied was obviously to avoid punishment, which is a natural inclination for people. You just needed a physical reminder that that behavior is not acceptable. And now I trust that that was a strong enough lesson for you, that I will not have to punish you for lying to me again, right?"

Aware of the close proximity of his hand to her naked butt she hastily replied, "No it was a strong enough lesson. I love you Jacob," her remorse and guilt began to fade with the knowledge of his forgiveness.

"I love you too Ness. Are you ready to celebrate your birthday? Would you like to go to Seattle, go to dinner?" he asked.

Ness thought about the prospect of sitting for the long drive and during the meal with a grimace. The positives of a dinner out were not enough to out weigh the pain that her punished ass would give her. She shook her head, "No, could we stay in instead? Get take out, watch a movie, and cuddle?" she asked.

Jake grinned, "What ever you want baby. How about I go get us some Chinese and pick up some movies?" he got up to leave, "after dinner we can have the cake I bought you. Chocolate Cinnamon."

Ness's mouth watered at the thought of her favorite cake, and her heart swelled. Whether with a firm hand, a tender caress, or a sweet and loving gesture her husband always took good care of her; once again Nessie felt loved and protected.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everybody!!! In my heart I am a considerate writer that posts great and exciting stories on a regular basis, like once a week; but in reality I just can not seem to churn out chapters that fast. Either the idea is there and it works or I get pretty much nothing. This chapter started with a naughty and awesome idea, but something always held me back from really getting into it. Finally one day I realized that I was making a big mistake with the plot. Instead of being sexy and hot it was . . . well it was still sexy and hot but it was MEAN and SELFISH. Nessie agreed that while it sounded like fun to purposely make Jake jealous again (in order to entice a similar reaction as she had got in the bathroom) she loves him to much to do that to him (even if doing it would result in them fucking their brains out). So I decided to post this small morsel for your viewing pleasure while I work on a new angle to my sexy, hot, naughty, and awesome chapter. As always let me know what you think, I love getting reviews and if you have any ideas for the story then please drop me a line.**

**Warnings (3 of them) - This story has some swearing in it, it describes an earlier spanking, and has some self pleasuring of the citrusy kind. Be warned, don't bother reading if any of these things embarrass or offend you!!**

**I do not own Twilight or the characters.  
**

Part 2

Nessie POV

Ness lay on the bed, listening as the front door shut; she placed her hand on her sore bottom. She could feel the welts that Jacob's belt had put there. As was always the case when she was punished her entire being became focused on her red posterior. Being a half vampire meant that she never had to feel the residual pain of a spanking for long after, she was usually healed (that is if no further punishment was needed in the mean time) by the next day. But Ness knew that this time would be different. Her bottom actually throbbed, her flesh felt hot and swollen, a sharp sting followed as she traced the welts. The thought of sitting was horrifying, and she knew that it would be several days till she could do so.

Ness found herself aroused as she relived some of the details of her chastisement. Each time he said young lady, the feel of the fabric of her dress being pulled up, lying naked and exposed to his eyes, vulnerable to his hard hand; each sensation brought another surge of heat and desire to her core. She tried to recall just how many punishing swats had landed on her naughty backside but found she could not keep track. The first part of her punishment, over her panties, proved to be a warm-up. Jake had not been so angry about the necklace as he had been about the lying. It was the bare ass spanking that had truly been her punishment. It felt like Jake's spanking had gone on for hours, his arm descended over and over and over again, harder and harder with each smack. The belt had then emphasized the lesson. Each searing crack had signified Jake's will that there always be honesty between them. Although she was a strong and independent young woman, capable of caring for herself, it gave her a warm pleasant feeling when she submitted to her husband. While a part of her brain still balked at the thought of letting a man control her, she had to admit that another part loved it. Not only did it make her feel safe, comfortable, and loved; but also it was fucking hot, to be dominated, possessed, owned by a strong man.

Her hands reached down to her womanly center and felt the swollen bundle of nerves, she was wet, and her arousal was in danger of running down her legs. Ness's hips began to thrust as her fingers worked over her clit, bringing a moan from her lips. Her mind flashing back to her punishment while she pleasured herself. She could feel the pressure building as she began to climb closer to her release; suddenly she shouted out and trembled with her orgasm. Still something was missing, in the end she was not fully satisfied. She knew that the one thing she needed was Jake. He had always been able to give Ness whatever she needed without even having to ask, fulfilling her in anyway she required. One night the man would hold her in his arms like a fragile egg and make love to her with a gentleness that brought tears to her eyes, and then would turn around and fuck her hard until she screamed, until she couldn't move. But Jake and Ness never had sex the day of a punishment spanking; it was just another part of the punishment. She really needed him tonight though, needed him to take her, to make her his once more. Ness found herself brainstorming some ideas about how to seduce her husband.

A smile formed on her lips as she recalled their phone conversation yesterday evening. Ryan, she needed to utilize Jake's jealousy in order to get him to feel the need to demonstrate his possession of her. But wait . . . she shook her head . . . that would be selfish, trying to gain physical pleasure by bringing up her husband's anger and jealousy. There had to be another way, she continued to plan. After several bad ideas Nessie felt her pressing need begin to fade away. As long as she could cuddle up with her husband tonight she would be happy, she could wait until tomorrow. With that thought she 'hopped' out of bed and gingerly made her way into their closet and then to the bathroom. Not wanting anything tight and restricting on her sore ass she decided to wear something loose and flowing, one of Jake's old button down shirts, and then decided that going commando was her also a wise decision. She needed to shower and then change before Jacob came home.

Meanwhile

Jake's POV

Jake spent the drive time from Port Angeles and back in doubt. The issue was not whether or not Ness deserved a spanking; Jake would not allow his little brat to jeopardize their marriage. Lying was such a serious violation of trust that Jake had decided as head of the household that any infraction would carry heavy consequences. Still her cute little ass had turned bright red after he spanked her bare bottom harder then ever before for five full minutes, and then he had taken that wicked belt to her and could see the welts that marred her delicate flesh. Did he hurt her too much? Would she be able to forgive him? It seemed like she did, her large soulful eyes had looked into his with trust and love as the smile broke across her face when he left.

He would talk to her about it when he got home, the respect and the trust that their lifestyle gave them was too important to Jake, he could not brake it. No matter how angry he had been at her once the spanking was done then Jake found himself able to forget the offence and forgive her, but his fear of harming her of going to far always left him with guilt. (However the inevitable guilt never stopped him from punishing her the next time that she needed it) It was because of this that Jake coddled and cuddled his wife after her chastisement. His need to comfort her was as great as her need to be comforted.

But today something else was whirling around Jake's head. His loathing to hurt her often curbed any sexual excitement that Jake might feel while spanking, but after Ness was punished and he had calmed her, he would get hard thinking about what he had done. He knew that Nessie felt aroused by the punishment afterward as well. However, he had decided that it would negate the punishment if Ness were allowed physical fulfillment after. But lately he had begun to question the validity and necessity of that rule. Jake knew that aroused or not that Ness's behavior improved after a trip over his knee. Besides didn't they both agree that once punished that all would be forgiven and the incident or behavior put behind them? A clean slate as it were. Wouldn't depriving sexual release be just punishing twice? Maybe this was something that he and Ness could discuss later.

Jake had arrived home with chicken fried rice, crab rangoons, egg rolls, sesame chicken, Mongolian beef, pork lo mien, soup, and two new movies from Blockbusters. He smiled at his choice, one comedy and one horror film. Ness, despite being a half vampire and therefore able to withstand the attack of any mere mortal let alone any of these clumsy fuckers in the movies, always got so scared watching a horror movie. She would cuddle closer to Jake, burying her face into his chest and holding onto him (trusting him to protect her). He vividly remembered watching the movie "Seven" with Ness soon after she had forgiven him for letting her go to Scotland. When the officer peered into the apparently dead drug dealers face, waking him up and finding he was not dead, she leapt across the couch into his arms with her face planted into his neck. He rubbed her shoulder listening to the frantic beat of her heart till she calmed down. He could not help but love the experience of watching horror films with Ness. Whenever he did this he always got a comedy to watch last, this way she would not have nightmares.

While placing the food into the counter in the kitchen Jake could hear Ness leaving the bathroom and make her way to him. He turned towards her as she approached and felt his jaw drop at the sight of her. Nessie's luscious body was covered by one of his old shirts, but the light behind her revealed its shapely silhouette, showcasing her high firm breasts, her small waist, and the slight swell of her hips. And if her body wasn't enough to knock any warm blooded male over her face would finish him off. Her shiny soft bronze curls framed roses and cream skin, tinged a rosy pink with her blush. The depths of her soulful chocolate brown eyes sparkled beneath the long dark lashes and her full pouty lips looked soft and juicy. His sensitive nostrils could pick up her natural scent along with the sweet smell of raspberries that clung to her skin; he ached to taste every inch of her. If Jake had not already decided to talk to Ness about having sex he would have jumped at the chance at the sight of her tonight.

But as she walked Jake noticed that Nessie's natural grace of movement appeared to be hindered as she awkwardly moved about the kitchen. In front of the cupboards she stood on tip toes and reached her arm up to grab down a couple of plates and two glasses for dinner. Standing in front of him Jake could see the bright color of her flesh through the soft material of her shirt. The sight that normally enflamed him instead caused the raw twisting pain in his stomach. Jake's hand reached towards Ness, pulling up the material revealed skin once ivory and smooth, now scarlet, peppered with the mottled black and blue bruises across her bottom as well as raised welts. It was his hand that marked his beautiful wife, his actions that caused her pain and discomfort. There was no way that she would want to have sex with him after this, he could not ask her now. His hand then caressed her aching flesh. "Baby I'm sorry that I hurt you. I know that was a really hard spanking, but we can't lie to one another. Can you forgive me?"

Nessie placed her hand on Jake's check and communicated her love and trust in him. "Jake stop, there is nothing to forgive. We both know that I deserved every bit of that punishment."

Instead of answering, Jake picked up his wife and carried her into their bathroom. He set her on her feet and found a bottle of Aloe under the sink. As she leaned against the sink Jake rubbed the cooling gel into her bottom already soothing some of the pain away. Next he carried her back to the living room and deposited her lovingly onto the couch and went back to gather the food. Once plates were prepared the couple ate, Ness sat on Jacob's lap, and they began to watch the scary movies.


	3. Chapter 3

**Do not get to excited my dear readers, this is nothing new. I am rewriting a small section of the chapter and the re-posting it. I found that an author I paraphrased (Diana Gabaldon) does not approve of fanfiction. So as much as I loved the woman's jewelry bit I am cutting it out of my respect for her. I do want to let you know that I plan on uploading Chapter 12 soon, it is being edited right now. Thanks again!**

**Guess who! I'm back to update yet again. Yaaaaaaa! I am going to apologize ahead of time because this will be a long AN, I have a few things to say.**

**First thing I wanted to say - I received my first flame since the last update. The person did not offer any constructive criticism but told me she did not like my subject matter (she said she hates discipline stories but reads them anyway ((why read if you know you won't like it and then complain?)), she told me that my Jake was not cannon ((Duh!)) and that if he read what I wrote he would hit me on the head with his tail - kind of proves my point ironically, ha ha) I have experienced mixed emotions with this review. On the one hand someone was affected by my story and took the time to tell me, not an entirely bad thing. But on the other hand writing these stories here has helped me, I am not a strong writer (have been told this numerous times by numerous people) and I have spent most of my adolescence and adulthood trying to deny my fantasies, thinking that being turned on by dominance and spanking was wrong. But writing and reading here has been a fun way to improve my writing and given me some clarity about embracing all aspects of my sexuality (So what if I'm a kinky freak). I have decided to keep writing the way I want to, with some more specific warnings.**

**My Jake is not cannon, I know that Stephenie Meyer would NEVER have Jake spank Ness (the series was written for teens therefore she can not write a sex scene let alone kinky sex sh*t) The Jake I have written still fits most of her characterization though, he is still happy, funny, good with his hands, loyal, passionate, has a temper, is an alpha wolf, and imprinted on Renesmee. I have chosen to explore the dynamic of their imprinted relationship. Yes, Jake needs Nessie to be happy, but more importantly he needs her to be safe, which does not always coincide. IE - What you want at the moment may lead you into harm further down the road, sometimes getting what you want is not a good thing, etc. Jake will always make sure that Ness gets what she needs, even if she doesn't realize what that is, he will always keep her safe even if she is not happy about it. Jake is the alpha wolf, the alpha of his tribe and his pack. This means he is dominate, others must submit to him or face aggression. An alpha's perfect mate would be submissive to him, otherwise they would constantly be fighting for dominance (but it doesn't mean that she doesn't push him from time to time, thus the story). Ness and Jake have agreed with their lifestyle choice. If Ness did not want Jake to be head of the household and to punish her when needed she would not have agreed and Jake would have honored that.** **On another note - I am sure that you have noticed the hasty retreat of many of our fellow writers to places like "Twilighted" and "The Writer's Coffee Shop" due to the threatened deletion of their story from FF. I have no idea if my story will come under the gun as inappropriate but I have decided that I am going to post this chapter (heavy with smut I do admit) in FF, and then re post in "Twilighted" in order to continue my storyline (I want to continue to explore the Domestic Discipline relationship between Jake and Ness). I will continue to write here but will make sure to keep them tame. I will let you know on my profile when the story is on "Twilighted."**

**Almost done I promise!**

**Warning - This story is not cannon, the character's are not cannon, it contains a little reference to spanking, it contains a lot of citrus (btw this is my first real lemon/lime so please let me know what you think - good or bad - because I want to know if it was hot or just gross), there is also swearing in this chapter - Therefore if you do not like any of these things then READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

**I do not own this story or these characters - they all belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

Part 3

Jake's POV

After eating Jake found himself curled up on the couch with his wife lying in front of him. His body cradled hers as his arms wrapped around pulling her flush against him. Her bottom was nestled against his hard thighs, the warmth from her earlier punishment radiated out. As much as he wanted to watch the film his mind wondered to other things. More intimate things, the kind that would eventually cause him to drop his earlier concerned resolution and take his wife with a wolf's wild abandon.

With Ness's hair falling between them, Jake found his face pressed into the damp soft curls, breathing her in. His mouth and nose nuzzled her neck, the steady pulse of blood infusing her tantalizing scent. Ness always smelled so amazing and Jake could brake down her complicated essence. Ness's natural scent of peaches and mowed grass was always present but Jake also detected the delicate fragrance of her Lavender Vanilla Shampoo and Conditioner in her hair. His mouth watered when he smelled raspberries on her skin. He remembered the first time that he had sucked and nibbled on her erect rose-colored nipples, raspberry was the soap and lotion she had used that day. Still he swore whenever he pulled them hard between his lips he could always taste raspberries.

The tangy sweet scent of her womanhood was always present, but subtle unless she was aroused. There were no words to describe the heady aroma, the scent that let him know that his mate needed him, wanted him. Jake began to feel the tightening in his stomach that would lead to the hardening of his dick. Purposely Jake began to rerun the football game he watched at his father's earlier in the week trying to clear his mind and calm his libido.

Nessie's POV

Ness had always had a vivid imagination, and it seemed that at times it came out at the worst possible moments. While swimming she would think about movies like "Jaws," when going to the cold dark basement she would think of Freddy Kruger, and bumps in the night would become monsters and psychos bent on killing her. Her parents cited this as a reason to ban Nessie from watching scary movies, and although she hated these movies and did not want to be scared, if one came on she could not seem to will her fingers to switch the channel. And when Jake, who liked horror films, wanted to watch them she could not deny him.

The funny thing was that nothing had changed, vivid scenes of rapists and axe murderers still occasionally entered her brain when walking to the bathroom at night, but now she actually liked watching the scary movies. She liked them because knowing her fear Jake would wrap her in his protective arms throughout the film. When the suspenseful music began to play she could feel his arms pulling her closer, and she eventually felt safe surrounded by his comforting strength, soothing scent, and warm embrace.

So when Jake brought home a scary movie for them to watch she silently cheered. Lying on the couch with him, she felt Jake all around her. From behind she could feel his chest rub against her back, her ass brushed up against his thighs, she could smell the familiar strong earthy scent of his skin as his body cradled hers. Unbidden Nessie began to image Jake moving on top of her, his hips brushing her burning core . . . STOP! She had to stop, that was not going to happen. Still Ness felt restless and her mind continued to wonder.

Jake's POV

When Jake was a little boy he had this great blue blanket that his aunt had given him when he was born. The blanket was fuzzy and soft and had, to him at least, a pleasant smell that comforted him. But the best thing about the blanket was the satiny border that edged all the way around it. As he would lie in his bed, trying to go to sleep, his fingers would absently rub along that edge; the soft smooth texture would relax him to sleep. The blanket was packed away, saved in a box in the attic to give to his own child one day. But even into adulthood, a wave of comfort and security would always come over Jake when he would rub his fingers over something satiny, smooth, soft, and silky.

Thrown throughout his house were several blankets that provided the texture he craved, but for Jake by far the best material to touch in the house was his wife. Her creamy alabaster skin may have been impenetrable, but no silk or satin was as soft or smooth as its flawless surface. No scent would ever offer him the contentment, which clung to every pore.

With Ness's scent surrounding him and her luscious body pressed against his Jake tried to control his lustful thoughts. Somehow he had managed to keep his hands from wondering over the landscape of her body but a slight movement brought his hand up to the curve of her hip, one of his favorite spots to stroke, it was always so smooth. Her movement had pushed the shirt up her hips allowing for his hand to travel the short path under her shirt. Satin smooth and warm to the touch, the desire to stroke every silken inch filled him. Not just with his hands he wanted to explore her scented skin with his lips, his tongue, and his teeth . . . Wait a minute! Wait, he couldn't do it, he could not beat her ass and then ask her to give herself to him. He wasn't going to be able to just make love to her tonight, it would be fucking, just 'I'm going to split you in two,' fucking. She deserved better then that; it was her birthday!

Ok he needed something stronger to distract him. Jake began imaging Mrs. Rainwater, his 73-year-old neighbor naked.

Nessie's POV

Jake's thumb began rubbing back and forth over her hipbone, his hand moved in small circles on its own. Oh god she loved his hands. Jake's hands were big and slightly rough, strong hands that could build a car yet gentle enough to carve delicate figures from wood. Jake had powerful hands. She loved watching him work, the talent and skill that he had in his hands.

A shiver went through her as she imaged those hands on her body, caressing her. She loved the way that they felt as they skimmed over the planes of her body, the way they cupped her, and the way they rubbed her sensitive flesh. But his hard hand could also bring her the sweetest pain; they could roughly possess her body and bring the punishing slaps she needed to feel safe and protected. His hands brought her so much pleasure, whether tender or rough, Jake knew just how to touch her.

Suddenly Jake's hand began to move, lightly moving over her flat stomach. Nessie felt torn and confused, as she longed for those hands to caress over the intimate parts of her body, but she'd been punished . . . A loud bang from the TV brought a gasp from Nessie's lips and in a knee jerk reflex her hand reached up to grip Jake's arm.

Jake's POV

Jake's head was in turmoil as his hands touched Ness's velvety skin. While fairly innocent so far he knew that if allowed to continue that his hands would eventually stray to her sensitive and intimate folds. He had to stop, but suddenly Nessie's hand grabbed his forearm in fear.

In her fear, Nessie's thoughts flooded uninhibited into Jake's mind. After five seconds of murder, blood, and gore; her thoughts turned to something decidedly more intimate. Jake saw himself making love to Ness; long and slow strokes with loving caresses, tender kisses, and whispers. Gasping in both surprise and desire, Jake remained still and quiet to probe his mood. Then a sudden shift and the scenes became hot, passionate fucking. Desire shot into his loins, aching to relieve the tension within

Nessie's body shifted, his gaze followed to her long graceful neck. In her fear her heart rate had increased, Jake could hear the fast beat and could see her pulse throb in the vein along her neck. Impulsively his head lowered and his lips pressed to her pulse. His tongue slid out to lick the tender spot. Jake could feel Ness's body shiver, a moan issued from her lips and suddenly Nessie's hip arched back into Jake's hard cock. With the smell of her arousal permeating the air Jake's resolve slipped away. He wanted her, he needed her . . .

Nessie's POV

Nessie arched her neck, inviting his soft lips to continue down to her collarbone and back up to her jaw. Finally his lips found the sensitive spot below her ear and he began to lick and nibble. Her thighs parted as his hand trailed slowly down, inching his way to her soft inner thighs. His fingers brushed the dewy flesh feeling the wet heat of her arousal. Ness felt a jolt of pleasure shoot through her body, focusing in her loins. Her eyes closed, "Ohhhh," she whispered.

Jake's mouth claimed her lips, as he rolled her body toward his, he moved his thigh between her splayed legs. Ness let Jake control the kiss. Jake's kisses always took Ness's senses away; it was like a drug, one that made her feel so good. She had no basis of comparison but everything Jake did was the best she'd ever had. The rhythm of his tongue thrusting into her honeyed mouth and then withdrawing, matched the circular movement his thigh was playing over her burning center. It mirrored the rhythm of Jake moving inside her, the rhythm she longed for. In a daze she realized that Jake had unbuttoned her shirt and was pulling it off, it was then that she noticed his frantic movements to undress himself.

Suddenly her eyes flew open as she realized that when Jake stopped this that she would be uncomfortable, in pain even. "Jake," she moaned, "Jake we can't . . . I was . . . we can't, not when I've been . . ."

Jake's lips moved across her jaw. "No, bunny," he punctuated with kisses, "I was wrong to deny you. Please . . . Tell me, tell me what you want baby," his lips claimed hers with another heated kiss, asking, begging, for her permission to proceed.

When he let her up for air she panted, "Please my Jacob, I need you, please," her pleasure dazed eyes looking longingly into his.

Jake's POV

Jake's could feel his dick enlarge with Nessie's words. 'Please, I need you.' Yes, Jake was going to fuck her, and as turned on as he was he realized that this was going to be rough and hard sex lasting all nightlong. Thank God both he and his wife were half human and permanently youthful; it meant they were both prime physical specimens (fit, well endowed for him, and curvy for her), they had tremendous stamina (they could go ALL night), they both healed fast (very little soreness the next morning), and it also meant that they did not have to restrain their natural tendencies in fear of hurting each other.

Unable to wait any longer, Jake kneeled up, his hands griped her hips in order to move her body. Her abdomen rested over the arm of the couch, leaving her firm, rounded, red bottom and her pussy on display. A sight that never failed to inflame him. As much as he wanted to plough into her, her soft skin and delicious scent overwhelmed him. He longed to taste her dripping core, to soothe her punished flesh with his lips, to cup her soft curves, and to bite and suck at her swollen clit. His lips, tongue, and hands roamed her body bringing soft cries from her lips. His dick twitched with satisfaction at the power he had over Nessie's body. Ness's hips began to buck beneath his assault, fucking his face. She wasn't going to last, "Jake please," she panted, but got cut off when he nibbled on her clit, "Come for me baby, scream for me," he commanded.

"Yes," she cried, her body writhed with her pleasure as he suckled and licked her.

Jacob's shuddered with his need to bury his entire length into her tight, warm, sheath; to fuck her so hard she could feel it in her throat. He wanted to suck on her raspberry tits, and watch her body bounce while she rode him. He pulled her body around and settled her on his lap so she straddled him. His hands lifted her hips bringing the head of his penis to her entrance. He waited until her eyes focused, needing and craving that connection when he took her. "You are so beautiful, so sexy. I want you bunny, I want to fuck you."

Their eyes locked and as Ness pushed herself down he thrust up bringing his whole hard length deep within her. His eyes crossed with pleasure as the tight wet velvet of her pussy absorbed him. He usually eased his length into her; let her flesh adjust to his size before plunging deep and before beginning his rhythmic thrust in and out. "Oh god, my little bunny you feel sooo good," he moaned.

But Jake found he lost control when Nessie leaned her body back, grabbing a hold of her ankles, anchoring herself as she lifted her pelvis and slammed herself back down, taking him deep inside. With hard thrusts in and out of that tight warm heaven he lost the tiny bit of control he had left and let the wolf take over. God he loved fucking her, she was so responsive, she loved having sex with him, and she loved it when he possessed her. Yet again Ness didn't seem to mind his roughness, her hips rolled creating the delicious friction they both needed. Jake brought Nessie's body forward as he bend to take her hard nipple into his mouth. He alternated sucking with licking and finally bit on her tender flesh, Ness's muscles clenched with the pain/pleasure causing them to spasm tighter over his length. 'Ohhh,' he heard himself cry out. Their thrusts were hard and becoming faster, Jake's hands curved around her leg (mid-thigh) cushioning her sore skin from further discomfort. "Yes, oh god, don't stop, don't stop . . . Jaaake," Nessie screamed as she came again.

But Jake was not done with her yet. He madly pumped into her, plunging deeper and deeper within her body seeking his own release. Needing a new position Jake threw her onto the couch still sheathed inside. His hands grabbed Nessie's and held them up above her head. Her eyes flashed with renewed desire at her submissive position and he could feel the added heat of her arousal. "Fuck me Jacob," she panted.

He raised onto his knees and pounded hard into her body. Nessie's hips raised to meet his, bringing him closer to his orgasm. Suddenly he could feel the tightening of his balls that signaled his release and he slammed into once, twice, three more times. "Oh god," he roared.

His release brought Nessie's third orgasm of the night. Together they cried out as her pulsating pussy milked his cock. Jake shifted his body over, not wanting to smother his baby. His hand caressed her face, bringing her beautiful eyes up to his. "I love you bunny," he murmured as he bent to kiss her swollen lips.

"I love you my Jacob," she said.

Jake's hand stroked Nessie's soft skin as they held each other. Suddenly Nessie's voice interrupted the silence. "Jake was this just a one time thing because of my birthday?"

He wondered how long it would take her to bring that up. "No, I changed my mind about no sex after a spanking. If you are forgiven then sex should not have to be withheld. Does that sound okay to you?"

She replied quickly, "Yes," and Ness bit her lip as she looked back down, something was wrong.

"What is it baby?" he prompted.

"Could we do . . . Would it be alright if we . . . ummmm . . . if we do that again? I want you, I want so bad it hurts."

Jake's cock hardened again at her words, she wants him so bad it hurts. She was awesome, not only was Ness responsive in bed, but she was kinky and horny, in fact her sexual appetite matched his (about the same as a 20 year man). In addition to having mind-blowing sex with him often, she was funny, loyal, passionate, smart, kind, giving, and wonderful. Jake thanked the universe everyday for creating such an amazing women for him to love. "Yes, we can defiantly do that again, and again, and again . . ." he whispered as he picked her up into his arms, and she giggled as he carried her into their bedroom. Something told him that neither of them would be done for a long time tonight.


End file.
